


Ache For You

by to_the_wick (Jei_Stark)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jei_Stark/pseuds/to_the_wick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're the secret in the back of my skull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache For You

**Author's Note:**

> Quasi songficlet using the song "Ache For You" by Ben Lee.

_There's no logic, so please believe me  
My love's confusing but it never gets dull  
I ache for you  
And I'm tired of so much wanting  
And what if - don't even think it -  
But why not?  
_  
  
He doesn't like sensitive music. It's sappy and corny and never as loud as he wants it to be. Music, for him, is white noise for working hard, a 'fuck you' to the world cranked up to eleven.  
  
He's not a sensitive man. But when he stumbles into a set of lyrics online -- shuffling and rambling and slightly bashful in its honesty -- he doesn't recognize them as such, instead thinking they're a running commentary coming from his own head. Or maybe hers, he can't tell sometimes. Five minutes later, he finds and buys the mp3. Fifteen minutes later, it's in permanent rotation on his playlist, comfortably nestled between Sonic Youth and the New York Dolls.  
  
When Pepper finally notices the new song, jarring in its contrast to the usual cacophany, she quirks a questioning eyebrow. He makes no move to explain himself, casually raising the volume instead: a shuffling, rambling, slightly bashful request to listen, to let it sink in. To let _it_ talk to her because _he_ couldn't. For a stray moment, she thinks it's a running commentary coming from her own head. (Or maybe his. She can't tell sometimes.)  
  
He quirks a smile at her and asks her to lunch. She accepts.


End file.
